


Pub Stories

by out_there



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe Jack's urge to get naked got us banned from a pub."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pub Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Set early-S2.

Most stories -- about himself, at least -- Jack likes. The daring ones, the naughty ones, the adventurous and even the ridiculous ones. He loves the reaction of a good audience, the shocked laughter and stunned questions, the sly looks directed at him when they're trying to work out if it's actually true that he's banned from all of the seven pleasure planets in the Iira system.

"I can't believe you got banned from an entire planetary system," Gwen says as Ianto returns from the bar with drinks.

Jack takes a completely justifiable moment to watch Ianto as he leans forward to pass Tosh's drink across the table. Ianto in jeans is always a welcome sight. (Much like Ianto in a suit. Or Ianto in nothing at all.) "Honestly, they're advertised as pleasure planets. You wouldn't think inappropriate nudity would be a problem," Jack says when Ianto sits down.

"I can't believe Jack's urge to get naked got us banned from a pub." Owen pauses, swallows, then adds, "And yet, it did."

Jack's not sure how Gwen finds the ability to look truly shocked by this idea, but she does. "Don't tell us you got banned for shagging someone in a pub," she says slowly.

Sometimes, it's like his team doesn't even know him. "Trust me, I never get kicked out for that," Jack says, grinning. Then he sees the unimpressed expression on Ianto's face. "Not that I've tested that recently."

Of course, Owen doesn't leave it at that. "He got banned for running starkers through the pub. The fact that he stopped by our table, willy dangling about, yelling about a thing with bright green spines got the rest of us banned too."

"It's a risk of the job," Tosh says, nodding sagely. "Getting kicked out of places in very embarrassing circumstances."

"It had acidic saliva. If I'd left the clothes on, I would have had third degree burns."

"It spat on your underwear?" Gwen asks.

"I wasn't wearing underwear. Learnt an important lesson there."

"Would that lesson be 'check the back door first to see if the alien threat got away'?" Owen asks snidely and Jack has to remind himself that at the time, Owen was first on his feet, hand around his gun. Jack can let him have his fun. "I know you too well to think 'don't get your junk out in public' would have sunk in."

"It's very impressive how much respect you inspire from your team," Ianto says sweetly.

"It's very impressive the way I can fire them all." Jack stares pointedly at each of them. There are times when Jack really, really wishes that his team were easily cowed. But they're not. They just smile back at him.

***

Jack makes a strategic exit from the table when the girls get back from fixing their make-up in the bathroom. He heads up the claustrophobically cramped hallway leading to the gents, and then leans back against the wall. He tucks his hands into his pocket -- he likes the silhouette of the coat hanging behind him -- and waits.

It only takes Ianto ten minutes to find him.

"Get lost?" Ianto asks carefully. "Or find something else with acidic saliva?"

"Neither," Jack replies. "Just thought of something more exciting than sitting around."

"They're talking about Wife Swap," Ianto says, button nose crinkling up in distaste. "Anything would be more exciting."

Jack looks from those pretty blue eyes to those enticing red lips, and grins. Then he reaches forward, wraps both arms around Ianto's back and tugs him close.

"I think this is where I ask you to come back to mine," Ianto says.

It's so easy to lean in close, to trail the back of his knuckles along Ianto's jaw. "Mine's closer."

"Hmmm?"

Jack brushes his thumb across Ianto's lower lip, and watches his breath stutter. Ianto licks his lip -- probably an unconscious nervous gesture -- and the tip of his tongue swipes across Jack's thumb. "It has a bed," Jack says, imagining pressing Ianto up against the wall right here, covering Ianto's mouth with his and tugging and pulling at clothing until he gets his hands on bare skin.

"True," Ianto replies, but there's a telltale bulge in his tight jeans that belies his calm tone. Then Ianto dips his head and sucks the pad of Jack's thumb into his mouth, between warm lips, and slides the uneven surface of his tongue against it as he sucks. It's enough to break what little self-control Jack has.

Jack pushes his hand through the hair at the back of Ianto's head and tugs him closer. Kisses him the way he's wanted to since he saw Ianto walk into the pub, smiling and dressed so casually it made Jack want to reach out and touch; kisses him the way Jack wants to every time Ianto stands close to him.

There are a lot of things Jack does very well, and kissing's at the top of that list. His kisses are hot enough to thaw cold feet, gentle enough to reassure the most inexperienced, and they imply the right level of enthusiasm to show Jack's very interested but not going to push. Jack's kisses work, and they work here because within thirty seconds Ianto has his arms around Jack's shoulders, fingers stretched across the plane of muscle. Within a minute, Ianto's the one tilting his head to force the kiss deeper; he's the one tugging Jack against him, twisting his hips and groaning as he awkwardly presses a leg between Jack's thighs.

Jack smiles into the kiss and adjusts his stance, plastering himself against Ianto so tightly he can feel the wallet in Ianto's pocket, the zipper of Ianto's jeans and the erection underneath. He keeps one hand in Ianto's hair -- strokes fingernails lightly over the back of Ianto's neck. The other hand he slides down until he digs his fingers into one denim-covered cheek, firm and terribly tempting in his hand.

Ianto groans, so Jack squeezes again.

Ianto tears his mouth away to breathe, gasping in sharp ragged breaths, and Jack turns his attention to Ianto's neck. He drags his teeth over the sensitive spot behind the corner of Ianto's jaw, licks along the spots he knows Ianto likes, sucks a bruise against the tight tendon. Ianto's fingers work against Jack's collar, fingers clenching the fabric at every unexpected scrape of teeth.

"And I thought--" Ianto starts but it gets swallowed in a groan as Jack cants his hips and rocks wantonly against Ianto's hip.

"What?" Jack mumbles. His voice is muffled, the word itself lost against wet skin but the tone of it is enough to prompt a reply from Ianto.

"Work drinks at the local--" Ianto chokes on a groan as Jack bites down. "What can go wrong there?"

"We could get kicked out because Jack can't keep it in his pants?"

Jack twists his head around at the sound of Owen's voice, and sees his team staring at them. Gwen's eyes are amazingly wide and her smile looks slightly hysterical. Tosh looks embarrassed enough for all three of them. Owen's grin is sharp and rather mean.

Ianto tries to pull back -- or push him away, Jack's not sure which -- but Jack settles his hands on Ianto's hips and stays where he is. Ianto stills, calming under Jack's fingers as Owen says, "I like Eli's, Jack. Don't get us banned from here as well."


End file.
